Reality
by SnowIce
Summary: Seto wants to surprise Mokuba. What better way than to give the boy what he always wanted…Yaoi NoahMokuba Oneshot


Title: Reality

Authoress: SnowIce

Beta: Jasmine D.

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG-13

Spoilers: If you haven't seen Noah's Arc, there is a small spoiler.

Warnings: OOC-ness

Pairings: Noah/Mokuba

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! -sniffle-

Summary: Seto wants to surprise Mokuba. What better way than to give the boy what he always wanted…

* * *

Entered in Noah & Mokie First Love Challenge at Little Dragon.

* * *

Reality

Checking all the data one last time to make sure nothing could possibly go wrong, Seto slowly reached for the enter button on his keyboard.

'Please, let this work. For Mokuba…'

Closing his eyes, Seto pushed the button. Immediately, all sorts of machines starting buzzing and humming, indicating they were now doing what they were told to do. After what almost seemed like forever, Seto tentatively opened his eyes. He looked up at a large screen in front of him and gasped at what he saw. The screen was blank. All the data…everything was gone. He quickly turned around and looked at what appeared to be a virtual reality pod.

There was movement inside it. Seto hurried over towards the device and opened it. Blue eyes, similar to his own, looked up at him.

"Did…Did it work?"

Seto grinned. "See for your self."

He helped the boy out of the pod. The boy looked like he was still in his early teenage years; maybe only thirteen or fourteen years old. He had green hair and had, until just now, been trapped inside a large orb-shaped computer.

Noah looked around, a large grin spreading on his face.

"It worked. It really worked. I have my body again. I'm REAL!"

"I'll hold you since you'll probably need to learn how to walk again first." Seto couldn't help but smile too. He had never seen Noah this happy before. Only when Mokuba came to chat with him did Noah smile.

"Come on, I'll take you inside."

Seto picked Noah up and carried him bridal-style out of the room, through a few hallways and into another, larger room. It appeared to be the livingroom. Seto gently lowered Noah on the sofa.

"I know somebody who's dying to see you. You stay here and I'll go get him."

"Don't worry. I won't be going anywhere," Noah smiled.

Seto smiled back and then turned and went upstairs. He came to a halt in front of a large oak door. He softly knocked three times before he entered. He saw Mokuba lying on the bed wearing his headphones. Almost as if he sensed another presence in his room Mokuba turned his head and saw Seto standing in the doorway. He took off his headphones, wondering what Seto wanted.

"Is this about that goat in the garage, cause I swear I didn't know about it being there."

Seto cocked his head to the side, looking confused at his brother. "What goat?"

"Uhm…Nothing. So what is it you wanted to see me about?" Mokuba quickly changed the subject.

"It's not going to work, you know. If there _is _a goat in the garage, you _will_ be punished." Seto said, his face deadly serious.

"I came to get you. I have a surprise for you. Come. Follow me." Without waiting for an answer, Seto turned and went back downstairs and into the livingroom. Mokuba entered a couple of seconds after Seto.

"What is it?"

Seto simply took one step to his left and revealed the boy lying on the sofa behind him.

"N-Noah? Noah! You're real. This isn't a trick, is it? He's real, right? He's not just a hologram, right? Right?"

Noah could only laugh at Mokuba's reaction. "You…You're…funny. You'd really think that Seto would create a hologram of _me_? Why would he do that?"

Mokuba stared at Noah, still not comprehending that Noah was indeed real. Well, actually that Noah had a body now cause Noah _was_ already real to begin with.

"Aren't you going to give me a hug?"

A large grin started forming on Mokuba's face. As fast as his legs could carry him he ran towards Noah, jumped on him and gave him the biggest hug he could possibly give anyone.

"M-Mokie…Need…Air…" Noah gasped.

Mokuba immediately loosened his grip, but didn't let go of him. Overcome with complete joy, Mokuba did something that both surprised Noah _and_ Seto. He kissed the other boy squarely on the mouth. At first Noah froze, not used to these feelings and sensations. But he found he didn't mind 'feeling' like this; no, he liked it…a lot. He started kissing Mokuba back as best as he could, considering he has never kissed before.

Seto quietly left the room and with a small smile playing on his face, he closed the door behind him to give the two boys some privacy.

After maybe three full minutes, they both broke the kiss, the need for air to great to ignore. They simply stared into each others eyes. Blue eyes gazed into grey ones, emotions being sent back and forth between them, telling the other person how they felt without using words.

"I'm happy you're here, with me. I'm never letting you go; no matter what."

"I'm happy to be here with you. I'm never leaving you. I…I love you, Mokie. From the first time I met you when I kidnapped you and locked you up with me. Even after all I did to you then, you were still prepared to give me a second chance."

Mokuba sniffled a bit, tears of happiness slowly letting themselves be known. "You deserved a second chance. After all you've been through, you deserved it."

"Even so, you still went back to Kaiba Tower and searched among the rubble to see if I had survived. You took me into your home, you made me feel wanted and needed. You talked to me and I got to know you. And now I'm able to touch you. I'm scared that I'll wake up soon and discover that this is all a dream."

"This isn't a dream. I love you too. You're not as evil as you thought you were. You have a good heart and now that heart is mine, just as mine now belongs to you."

Gathering all the strength he had in his new body, Noah pulled Mokuba back down, locking their lips together in a passionate kiss.

Noah carefully walked down the stairs and went through the kitchen towards the outdoor swimming pool.

"Hey, Noah. I was thinking. The muscles in your body are now strong enough for you to walk, right? Well, do you wanna go to the fair? We can go on the ferris wheel and go shoot at the stands and stuff."

"Sure, Mokie. If Seto will let us. He's still scared I might collapse. He doesn't think I'm strong enough to do much."

Mokuba was smirking. "Leave Seto to me. Two minutes with the 'chibi eyes' and he'll agree to anything."

"Really? _That_ I've gotta see."

Noah followed Mokuba to Seto's office. It appeared as if Seto was deeply engrossed in his work, even though it was a Sunday. Mokuba made his way over to the busy working teen.

"Setoooo, can I take Noah to the fair? Please?"

Seto simply continued typing, refusing to look up and into his brother's eyes. He knew Mokuba was going to use the chibi look and he was a complete sucker for it.

"No." Seto said curtly.

"But Setoooo-"

"I said 'no'. Now leave me alone, Mokuba. I need to work."

Mokuba knew he wasn't going to get Seto to look at him. Shoulders hanging in defeat, he turned and went to stand next to Noah just outside the office.

"He won't look at me," Mokuba said with a pout.

"Hmmm," Noah was tapping his finger against his chin, an idea forming in his head, "let me try. I might get him to agree."

Noah stepped inside the office and went to stand next to Seto.

"Seto? Why can't I go? I'm strong enough, even the physiotherapist says so."

Seto, not realising that Noah himself was once a kid, turned his eyes away from his computerscreen and looked Noah in the eyes. He soon discovered that _that _was a _huge_ mistake.

Noah turned on his charm, giving Seto the cutest chibi eyes he had ever seen.

"Please, Seto? I promise to call you to come and pick me up when I'm starting to feel weak. Can I go? I really want to go out and see the world again."

Seto sighed. He knew he was lost.

"Fine. But be careful. Fairs are an ideal place for pickpocketers."

"We will," Mokuba smirked from just outside his office. "Come on, Noah. Let's get going."

Noah was laughing and followed Mokuba at a slower pace. He could walk, but running was still a problem. "Wait up. I thought we were going together."

Giggling, the two made their way over to the fair. Noah was looking his eyes out. Sure he had a fair in his virtual town, but experiencing it for real, knowing it was real…He still couldn't believe that Seto had been able to find him a body that looked almost identical to his and that he had been able to transfer him from the computer to the body. And to be able to hold Mokie in his arms, to kiss him and cuddle him…Noah smiled.

Mokuba grabbed the boy's hand and pulled him towards one of the shooting stands.

"Let's start with this one. I'm pretty good at this. Do you see anything you like lying amongst the prizes?"

Noah looked over all the different stuffed animals. After a few seconds his eyes fell onto a blue bunny plushie.

"That one." He said, pointing towards the stuffed animal.

"Heh, 2000 points? No problem. Watch this." Mokuba paid the man and grabbed a gun out of the rack. After having received his 15 'bullet-shells', he grabbed one and loaded the gun. Aiming carefully and making sure he was right on target he fired. The bullet-shell hit the metal right below the target.

'Hmm, the barrel is slightly bent. All I have to do is change the angle a bit more upwards.'

Mokuba grabbed a second shell and loaded his gun again. Noah was watching Mokuba intently. He had never seen this before and was eager to try it out. Biting his lip in concentration, Mokuba took aim, this time aiming a bit more upwards as if he was trying to hit the point right above the target. He fired. The shell had hit the target right in the centre, shattering it into pieces.

The next few hits went just like this one. He didn't miss one target. He had three bullet-shells left.

"Hey, Noah? Do you want to try it? I already have enough points, so you don't need to worry about that."

Noah nodded his head enthusiastically. Mokuba grinned and handed over his gun to his love.

"Do you know how to work this? Or do you want me to show you?"

"I think I know how. Let me try first, okay?"

"Sure."

Noah picked up a shell and loaded the gun. Leaning his elbows on the countertop to keep the gun in balance, he aimed. Earlier, he had heard Mokuba mumbling something about aiming above the target, so he did. Concentrating on his target and making sure the gun was balanced, he fired. The target shattered into pieces.

"Hmpf, that was just a lucky shot. I'll bet you you can't hit the next one."

"Are you sure you want to bet?" Noah looked at Mokuba, one eyebrow raised high in a questioning stance.

"Yes. What do you want to bet for?"

"Hmmm, what about we bet for an ice cream cone?"

"An ice cream cone? Why that?"

Noah blushed a bit. "I just want to know if it tastes the same as in my world."

Mokuba sniggered softly. "An ice cream cone it is then."

Noah loaded the gun two more times and fired it, hitting his targets dead on.

Mokuba hugged Noah. Looking into his love's eyes and smiling proudly, he said, "Wow, you're a natural. Are you sure you didn't do this before?"

Noah grinned. "I swear I've never done this before. Gozaburo hadn't put this into my world. Maybe he thought it was too violent." He shrugged. "Now, you owe me an ice cream."

Mokuba chuckled. "I do, don't I."

"You boys now what prize you want? You have 3000 points. You can choose anything you want until all your points are spent," the man in the booth said.

Noah pointed towards the blue bunny plushie. "That one, please."

The man grabbed the plushie and handed it to him. "Anything else? You still have 1000 points."

Mokuba decided on a yellow bee shaped plushie. Carrying their plushies and holding hands, both boys made their way over to the ice cream stand.

A friendly looking man greeted the two boys. "What will it be for you two?"

"I'd like my cone with a scoop of vanilla and a scoop of lemon, please. You?" Mokuba turned his head towards Noah.

"Uhm…I would like two scoops of raspberry on my cone, please."

The man gave each boy their cone and said, "Since you two seem like such nice boys, I'll give you to them for free."

Both boys beamed. "Thank you very much, sir," both said in complete unison.

The man laughed heartily. "No problem. Good day and have fun."

Mokuba and Noah waved the man goodbye.

"He was nice," Noah commented.

"Yeah. So how's your ice cream cone?"

Noah licked the ice a few more times, not answering the question. Mokuba stared at Noah's tongue darting out of his mouth to lick the melting ice. 'Hnnn…He has no idea what he's doing to me…That tongue…' Mokuba made a strange gurgling sound.

Noah looked up from his ice cream and looked at what appeared to be a flustered Mokuba. Locking eyes, Noah gave Mokuba a wink.

Mokuba was startled a bit. "You…You did that on purpose, didn't you!"

Noah started laughing. "Yes, I did. And it was funny too. You should've seen your face."

Mokuba sent Noah a small playful glare. "Laugh all you want, but I'll get my revenge."

Noah's laughing died down almost instantly, a confused look now showing on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Oh, you'll see." Without giving any more explanations, Mokuba turned and went to sit on a bench. Still confused, Noah sat down beside him. Both finished their ice creams in silence, simply enjoying each others presence.

"That was delicious." Noah nodded his head in agreement.

"Much better than the junk I had to eat in that virtual world."

Mokuba got back on his feet, pulling Noah up with him.

"Come on. It's time for my revenge." Mokuba smirked.

Not giving Noah the chance to protest, he grabbed his hand and hauled him over to a small platform in the middle of the carnival. On the stage stood a sign bearing the words: Annual Balance Contest.

"Uhm, Mokie? What's a balance contest?"

"You'll see. First we have to sign up though. I think that _that_ woman is in charge of the registrations."

Mokuba walked up to an older looking woman and said, "Excuse me Ma'am, are you in charge of the registrations for the contest?"

"Why yes. Would you like to enter? It's only 500 yen."

Mokuba smiled politely. "Yes, please. And my boyfriend too, please."

Noah blushed at the word 'boyfriend'. He still wasn't used to hearing someone calling him that. He went to stand next to Mokuba. The woman saw him and practically started gushing over them.

"Oh, you two make such a cute couple. You're absolutely adorable. And so polite."

Mokuba and Noah both blushed. "Thanks…I guess." Mokuba reached into his back pocket and pulled out 1000 yen.

The woman saw the money and said with a wink, "Because you were both so polite, I'll let you enter for free. But don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Thank you very much." Noah said, smiling at the woman.

"No problem. The contest should start in a couple of minutes. All the other contestants are currently standing behind the stage curtain. I suggest you too, go and wait there. Good luck."

Mokuba and Noah made their way over to the back of the stage. Both put their plushies behind a crate to come and pick it up later.

"_Now_ are you gonna tell me what sort of contest this is?"

"Well, it's a balance contest. It's not very difficult. All you have to do is balance a glass on the tip of your nose. The one who can keep the glass on his nose the longest, wins."

"What do you mean, not difficult! You're just doing this to embarrass me, aren't you…"

Mokuba simply smiled lovingly and gave Noah a small peck on the nose. "Don't worry. I'm not good at this either. I try every year, but I'm always the first one out."

"You're not just saying that to make me feel better, are you?"

"No. Ask that guy over there if you don't believe me." Mokuba was pointing at a little bald man who turned and waved at Mokuba.

"Hey, Mokuba. Nice to see you again. You entering again?"

"Yes."

The little bald man started laughing. "You just don't know when to quit…Anyway, I just heard the bell. We'd better get on stage. Good luck, you'll need it."

Noah was beginning to get very nervous. He hadn't been around people before and now he was going to have to stand before them, balancing a glass on his nose. He was suddenly not feeling all that well.

"Noah, are you coming?"

"I…I don't know, Mokie. I'm nervous. I don't think I can…"

Mokuba gently took Noah's hand and pulled the boy with him on stage. "Relax. You're supposed to have fun. Don't worry." He gave Noah's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Everything will be all right. And I'll be standing here, right next to you."

Noah hadn't noticed Mokuba pulling him onto the stage. He turned his head a bit and suddenly saw a lot of people staring at him and at the other competitors. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he turned his attention towards the organiser to hear the rules.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to our sixth annual balance contest. This year's prize is a set of wine glasses and a bottle of Chablis from 2001. Now, contestants…Before you on the ground you will find your glasses. At the sound of the first bell, you are to grab it and put it on your nose. At the sound of the second bell, you have to let go of the glass, leaving it standing on your nose for as long as you can without using your hands. Does everybody understand these rules?"

All contestants said yes.

"All right then. Let's begin."

The first bell rang.

Noah bent down and grabbed his glass. He put it on his nose, making sure the glass was in perfect balance. Mokuba seemed to have difficulties with his glass. He couldn't seem to let it stand on his nose. He tried, but it always kept slipping.

The second bell rang and everybody let go of their glasses. Several shattering sounds could be heard. Out of the nine contestants, only 3 were still in the race. Mokuba hadn't been able to balance his glass. Stepping off of the stage he started cheering for Noah on the sidelines. Noah tried his hardest not to laugh. If he laughed, his nose would all scrunch up in a cute way, thereby causing the glass to lose balance.

Another glass fell. Only two people remained. The only other contestant was the little bald man. Maybe it was fate, maybe it was luck, but when Noah felt his glass starting to slip, a bee came down and stung the little bald man in his rear, making him jump and drop the glass.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner."

The crowd cheered, Mokuba screaming harder than all of them together. Noah took the glass off of his nose and handed it back to the organiser.

"Congratulations and this is for you. Enjoy it with your boyfriend." The man said with a wink.

Noah took over the box and blushed, saying, "Thank you, sir. I will."

When he spotted Mokuba jumping up and down in the crowd, Noah stepped off of the stage and made his way over to him.

"You did it! You won. I told you you had nothing to worry about. I told you."

Mokuba grabbed Noah's free hand and started spinning him around.

"Mokie, slow down. Mokie!"

Realising that Noah was still having difficulties with walking, he let him quickly go.

"Oops, sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"It's okay. I'm getting kinda tired though. Do you think we could go back home now?"

"Sure. I'll call Seto and see if he can come pick us up."

Mokuba pulled his cell out of his pocket and dialled for home. After five rings, a maid picked up.

"Kaiba Mansion."

"Is Seto there? I want him to come and pick us up."

"I'm afraid he is currently busy, Master Mokuba. I will send the chauffeur to come and pick you up."

"Okay."

Mokuba broke the connection.

"The chauffeur is coming. You really do look tired. Do you want to sit down for a minute, until the car's here?"

Noah nodded. "Yeah. Oh, we still have to go and get our plushies."

"Don't worry. I'll get them as soon as you're sitting down."

Mokuba helped Noah over to a bench near the street.

"Give me a yell if he gets here, okay?"

"Sure."

Mokuba left to retrieve their plushies. He returned a couple of minutes later, as did the car.

"Look. Can you get to the car?"

"Sure. But I'm going to take a nap when we get home though."

Mokuba laughed. "I'll join you."

"Sounds like a great idea."

Both boys climbed into the backseat of the car.

"Take us home, please."

"Yes, sir."

After ten minutes they were home. Mokuba and Noah climbed out of the car and headed to the front door. In the front door opening stood a very angry Seto, obviously waiting for them.

Mokuba gulped. "H-hi, Seto. Did you finish your work?"

"Funny you should bring that up. You see, I had finished it shortly after you left. I was getting hungry, so I started printing out all the data and went downstairs to get me a sandwich. I finished it and went back to my office to get my papers. Guess what I found sitting on my desk?"

Mokuba's eyes widened. 'Oh, no. The goat.'

Seto scowled. "Judging by the look on your face, you already know the answer."

Noah had been watching the argument silently, but was feeling too tired to stay standing there. He silently went inside past Seto and went to lie down on the sofa in the livingroom. After putting his plushie and the box on the coffee table in front of the sofa, he lied down. He could still here Seto and Mokuba talking outside.

"That goat sat on my computer, trampled and destroyed my keyboard, ate my computer mouse and all my papers. The worst part is that my computer is now completely useless and I have to redo all the work again. Mokuba, you're grounded for at least three months."

Mokuba looked like a goldfish, mouth closing and opening, no sound coming out. 'Three months? I'm grounded for three months?'

A look of defeat and submission crossed his face.

"Now, go up to your room and take Noah with you. He was looking tired when you first arrived."

Seto turned and walked back into the house and to his office, all the while muttering things like 'stupid goat…wonder…eat it…milk…' under his breath.

Mokuba looked behind him and saw that Noah wasn't there anymore.

"Noah?"

'Maybe he went inside…'

Mokuba stepped inside, closing the door behind him.

"Noah? Where are you?"

Mokuba heard a soft snoring sound coming from the livingroom. He walked over to the sofa and peered over the back. Noah was lying there, sleeping peacefully.

'He looks just like an angel…Maybe being grounded isn't so bad…Not if I have Noah with me.'

Mokuba smiled, put his plushie next to Noah's and lied down next to his love. He wrapped his arms around the other's waist and pulled him close, giving Noah a small peck on his forehead. Noah instinctively nestled himself closer to Mokuba. It didn't take long before Mokuba too fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Longest one-shot I've written so far. This was my first attempt at Noah/Mokuba, so please forgive the OOC-ness.

Hope you all enjoyed the story.

huggles-


End file.
